


rattle your chains (if you love being free)

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: ATLUS turn on your location i wanna talk about akeshu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Female Akira Kurusu, GORO IS SHOOK, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Selectively Mute Persona 5 Protagonist, but to the world akira is male bc reasons, hey ATLUS we gotta talk about akira and goro, i'm just gonna take canon and drown it in the bathtub, persona 5 royal spoilers, selectively mute akira kurusu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: Goro was stunned as he felt Loki's amusement. And was that...pride?Do keep this one around Little Detective. She is most entertaining,he hissed quietly. Pleased.He was glad that Kurusu was so focused on her rambling, his phone buzzing in his hands with each message she sent as she went off. Goro didn't want her to notice how shaken he felt over the fact that for once, Loki wasn't muttering and whispering the best ways to kill a man into his ears, as if the Persona was looming over him, Robin Hood the only wall between them that kept Goro from sinking into true madness.For once, it felt like Loki stoodwithhim.It was in that moment when Goro decided that his plans needed a change. That maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so terrible to make a friend.Just this once.Spoilers: It's not just once.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 30
Kudos: 237





	rattle your chains (if you love being free)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/gifts).



> I should be working on my FFXV ArdyNoct chap but a lot has happened since July and then P5R came out before I knew it and proceeded to take over my days between Animal Crossing. I've gotten ALL the trophies and am still not over this game because it gave me so much content. Especially with Goro and Akira. 
> 
> So now you all gotta suffer with me about these two damn it.
> 
> Especially because it's all [rayshippouuchiha's](https://rayshippouuchiha.tumblr.com/) fault.
> 
> This is dedicated (and caused) by you Void Fox.

_It was like a whole different world._

That was Akira's first thought the moment she stepped onto the sidewalk of Shibuya's busy streets, uncaring of the people that bumped into her shoulders as they made way for their destination. She ducked her head down further, black curls hiding her glasses from view, posture slouching slightly in an effort to make herself seem smaller, one hand grasping the handle of her luggage bag on one shoulder and the other moving to dig her phone out of her coat pocket. She was far too early for Sakura-san to be aware of her arrival.

Four hours too early to be exact.

If this place was to be her home for who knows how long, Akira may as well get herself acquainted with it. Her thumb stilled, noticing an app that wasn't there before, a black eye drowned in a sea of blood red staring back at her. With a frown, she quickly deleted it before pulling up the internet, typing in the search bar for a place that was preferably _less crowded._

Inokashira Park.

Perfect, even if it meant another train ride. Another heavy sigh escaped Akira as she stuffed her phone back in her pocket, stilling as she noticed how the boisterous sound of Shibuya slowed down before stopping all at once around her. Grey eyes darted about, Akira spinning around once, as she took in the frozen crowds around her.

_What the_ **_actual_ ** _fuck?_

Her attention was drawn to the middle of the crossing, eyes widening in surprise as a black and blue flame erupted from nowhere, a face(?) grinning in it's flames before it drew back to reveal a yellow eyed version of her.

A blink and the world resumed around her. Like nothing had happened.

She shook her head, hand gripping her bag tighter. _Culture shock must be setting in,_ she told herself as she made her way back to the Station Square.

But she knew better.

* * *

The park was a good idea, she decided. It was much quieter and had far less people. It was a welcome sight and helped to quiet her ever frantic thoughts if even for just a moment. Spotting a bench close to the river, she dropped her bag at her feet as she sat down with a heavy sigh, head dropping back as she stared up at the blue sky above. A beautiful day and she still felt like shit, even if the scenery was better. Louder, but better.

Maybe she would be lucky when she would start her new school next week and the students would be none the wiser of why she was transferring a third of the way into the first term of the year. It was bad enough that the _staff_ would be aware of why she was here. Maybe they wouldn't be as awful as her teachers back home once word got out that she had a _criminal record now_?

And let's not forget the fact that as far as the rest of the world knew, Akira Kurusu was a male. (And that was a whole can of worms on it's own that she would rather not think about right now.)

...

Who was she kidding? That feeling of dread just increased by the day. And something told her it wasn't going to let up any time soon.

The only good thing in all of this was being away from what was home anyway. To not be under her parents' ever constant watch or the ever present reminder of once friends turning their backs on her, afraid that she would somehow _infect_ them and their clean records through pure association. (And those friendships were one sided at best anyhow, looking back on it. She had always struggled making connections back home. Too afraid to get close with anyone in order to protect herself.)

Then again, she was going to be staying with this Sakura-san for some time and there was the possibility that he was just as harsh as they were. Possibly worse even. 

God, she hoped not. It was hell growing up under her parent's rules. 

( _Shouting. A twisted expression of anger._ ** _How dare you, you ungrateful brat._** _A cl-)_

Lips twisted into a grimace, one hand moving beneath her glasses as she pinched the bridge of her nose at the oncoming migraine of her spiraling thoughts. So much for silence.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly, feeling a stare on her form. _You'd think I would be used to it by now._

Dropping her head and hand, Akira spotted a boy about her age staring at her curiously, his brown eyes focused intently on her. _He's pretty,_ she couldn't help but think as she studied him in return, the thing standing out most to her being the silver briefcase he carried, a large **A** painted on it's surface. An eyebrow rose at that before her gaze traveled back to his own, her head tilting curiously in silent invitation. 

(May as well see what _his_ problem was.)

She wasn't sure but Akira swore that he grinned briefly at her before making his way over to her. Her eyes narrowed though when he plastered on a smile, able to see through that bullshit easily. It was the same sort of smile that all the adults in her life gave when around other adults. The _everything is fine! no need to look deeper!_ sort of fake. ( _A too tight grip on her shoulders-)_

"My apologies," he began once he was close enough. "I didn't mean to stare so rudely."

Akira snorted, effectively startling the boy as she gave him a dry look. _Whatever you say, pretty boy,_ she thought. She hoped she was able to convey the message with her stare alone.

He blinked, before that _smile_ was back again, though a bit less forceful but just as fake. "You just seemed so distressed that I was mildly concerned."

Bullshit. She wondered what it was about her that seemingly invited trouble when she wanted none of it.

Akira couldn't help it when her hands lifted, signing her sarcastic thoughts aloud. _And you're just an upstanding sort of citizen, aren't you?_

"I like to believe so, yes."

It was Akira's turn to pause in surprise. Not many people she came across knew sign, much less seemed fluent in it. _I hope that came across as sarcastic as possible. Because I was. Extremely so._

Pretty Boy grinned, his expression full of genuine amusement. And, oh, was he a **_pretty boy_** with that sort of honest expression. It did things to her that she would dwell on _later. (She shouldn't. She really shouldn't. It was just asking for trouble with a capital T.)_

"I got that sense, yes. Somehow, you were able to convey your sarcasm perfectly." He tilted his head, lips now curling into a smirk, eyes darkening slightly. "I like to believe it was because of your deadpan stare though."

Holy **fuck**. Screw pretty. He was **_gorgeous_** with _that_ look in particular **.** _(...Hell. What was life without some risk? Consequences be damned. Life had already fucked her over without warning. May as well have the_ ** _choice_** _to make it worse on her own.)_

Her throat tickled as a laugh bubbled out of her, a harsh and ugly, broken sound forcing it's way past her lips. Akira quickly stopped herself in surprise, a hand slamming itself over her mouth and cutting the sound off as quickly as it began, the pain instantly making itself known in her throat. 

She unconsciously curled inwards, wincing visibly at the sound she had made, hand moving from her mouth to rub her throat beneath her scarf, free hand signing out a _One moment._ She knew how awful it sounded. Had seen how disgusted and shocked others became when she laughed against her better judgement. It hurt. In more ways than one.

The sound of shuffling and a soft thud came from beside her, Akira opening her eyes when she felt gloved hands on her own, pushing away the instant reaction of wanting to flinch, before placing something in her palm gently. She blinked, lips twisting in pain as she swallowed, gaze focused on the...cough drop?

"My apologies. I hope that perhaps this may help alleviate the pain I unintentionally caused." A quick glance and yeah, Gorgeous did seem genuinely apologetic. "I'm afraid strawberry is the only flavor I have at the moment."

Akira huffed, even if it made the pain worse, and began to unwrap the offering. She popped it into her mouth, sighing happily as the medicinal burn helped dull the pain somewhat. _My favorite flavor besides cherry._ She grinned, cough drop clacking against her teeth. _You're forgiven, pretty boy._

He laughed as he took a seat next to her, reclining back against the bench, one leg crossed atop the other. " _Pretty boy_? That's a new one."

_Oh? I would assume someone would have called you that to your face at least once._

A wry smile. "I'm afraid not. Charismatic Detective, Detective Prince, or Pleasant Boy is all I'm aware of. Not counting the more unkind names people have for me of course."

Akira glanced down at the briefcase by his feet and her bag pointedly. _Detective Prince? You popular or something?_

He blinked, surprised. "You...don't recognize me?" He asked in disbelief, eyeing her closely as he raised a hand to his chin.

Akira shook her head. _Should I? I don't watch much television if that's what you're hinting at._

Gorgeous laughed, hand moving to cover his eyes as he threw his head back in a combination of amusement and awe. "I can't tell you how wonderful that is to hear," he admitted once collecting himself. The corner of his lips twitched, holding back a grin. "So to speak."

Akira feigned hurt, hand resting over her heart dramatically. _Making mute jokes now? Within ten minutes of harassing an innocent stranger? Hilarious. And on my first day in a new place too to boot._

Gorgeous tried to hide his amusement behind a gloved hand, but Akira saw the sparkle in his eyes. "Again, my apologies," he chuckled. "Though by no means do you seem innocent, if I may be so bold to say."

Akira grinned fiercely, grey eyes narrowing behind her lenses. _So I've been told as of late,_ was her reply, Pretty Boy getting the sense that he should not prod further on that topic. 

(Something about her spoke _Danger!_ beneath the shy and aloof mask she wore. And he would bet his career that the glasses helped further cement the act. 

He would know a mask when he saw one. 

A Trickster would recognize another with ease if they were experienced enough. ~~That said too much about what~~ ** _ ~~made them so.~~_** )

He hummed pleasantly. "I take it that you haven't been here too long if this is where you ended up?"

Akira nodded, head tilting slightly so her glasses hid her eyes.

"Country side or a small town, I take it?" He questioned lightly, leaning forward. "The culture shock lead you to here?"

The cough drop clinked against her teeth again, the memory of the fire and the frozen world popping into mind. _Something like that._

A pause as her hands stilled as she debated over whether or not to continue. But something in her sensed a sort of bond forming between them however, regardless of having just met minutes prior. A kinship perhaps? May as well give him a kernel of truth. _It was a forced move for me only. I had no say in the matter._

Gorgeous hummed curiously, Akira ignoring his studious gaze on her form. She let him think away, enjoying the company to her own surprise. Until she grew tired of the staring in any case.

 _So, you have a name or am I allowed to keep referring to you as Pretty Boy?_ Akira waggled her eyebrows, effectively gaining an undignified snort.

Success.

"Goro Akechi," he greeted after a moment, holding out his left hand. Akira reached out and shook it in greeting. "And you are...?"

 _Akira Kurusu. It's nice to meet you._ She ignored the little voice screaming in her head that now that he had her name and was a Detective, it wouldn't be long until he got curious and dug into her background. But it honestly didn't matter now. She had no more connections. No more ties to her old life except the stain in her once squeaky clean criminal record.

( _She just wanted to help. Be a decent human, but look what happened._ )

Her life was shit at the moment. The only way it could end up worse for her is actually going to jail, a bullet she had _barely_ dodged. 

( _Her lawyer shoved a pair of glasses at her. He looked exhausted, but more so uncaring of whatever the outcome would be. What else do you expect from a state appointed attorney doing a pro bono when no other was willing to take her case?_

_"Put these on. They'll probably help give you a lighter sentence. Appeal to the jury about how young you are. If you're that lucky.")_

His lips twitched in amusement. "The pleasure is all mine." Akechi looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes lit up, an idea forming. "Excuse me, but do you know how to play billiards?"

He watched as Kurusu tilted her head in question, grey eyes briefly revealing themselves before the sun's glare hid them behind framed glass once more. 

_I've played a few times._

Akechi smiled. "Would you be up to a round or two of play? My treat, of course. As a way of furthering my apology," he offered. Something about Kurusu just drew him in. It was nearly driving him mad to figure out **_why._**

What was it about her that made him **_want_** to know her? It wasn't like him.

Akira hummed before nodding. _Alright, Pretty Boy Akechi. Lead on._ She grinned.

* * *

The moment they had grabbed a seat together on the train ride to Kichijoji, Kurusu poked his arm, effectively grabbing his attention. "Yes?"

He watched as she pointed to his coat pocket before miming a phone call. A huff escaped him as a gloved hand retrieved the device, swiftly entering his pass code before handing it over. "I feel like I should be the one to ask you for your contact information. Not the other way around," he commented idly, watching as she quickly navigated his phone with ease, her fingers tapping quickly as she registered her number in his contacts before swiftly moving to his messenger app. 

She shrugged one shoulder, hitting send once finishing her message, a short chime ringing from her coat pocket as she handed Akechi back his phone with a quick smile. He glanced down at what she sent as she pulled her own phone out, chuckling at the name she listed herself under.

_Detective Pretty Boy 🔎_

_Sorry I'm an asshole._

_Cough Drop 🍬_

_I suppose you're forgiven. ╮(╯▽╰)╭_

_Detective Pretty Boy 🔎_

_Oh, you're hilarious. And my name? Really?_

_Cough Drop 🍬_

_I like to believe I can be._

_And yes. Absolutely. I mean, I'm sure you have fans drooling all over your good looks._

_Detective Pretty Boy 🔎_

_I do my best to avoid such comments, even if they are true. I have more important matters to spend my attention on than the thoughts and opinions of others._

_Cough Drop 🍬_

_Oh ho! You're_ **_that_ ** _bitch, eh? ( •̀ ω •́ )✧_

_Detective Pretty Boy 🔎_

_I will neither confirm nor deny that ridiculous statement._

_Cough Drop 🍬_

_No need to. I already know. :)_

The two kept going back and forth with their banter, both wearing a small smile on their face. Each dodging the personal questions aimed at them with something obscure.

It was refreshing.

* * *

Akira glanced around Penguin Sniper, eyes lighting up at the scenery and atmosphere of the place. She was sure she could spend hours here and unwind if she had the chance to. She brought her attention back to Akechi and the clerk, the employee wishing the two gentlemen to enjoy their time. She tugged on Akechi's arm as she saw him open his mouth in confusion and pulled him away before he could correct the employee.

(Funny how he was the only person to ever **_look_** at Akira and see that she was...she.)

She could feel his stare judging her as she pulled him with her to the unoccupied billiards table, shaking her head as she turned to face him. _Don't bother._

Akira resisted the urge to rub the back of her neck in nervousness as Akechi continued looking at her. After a long and nearly uncomfortable silence, he broke it with a small hum, nodding. "I won't say anything then."

She sighed, relieved. _Thank you._ She picked up one of the cues on the table. _Ready?_

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watched as the final ball sank into the pocket, Akira straightening up.

"It seems you've beaten me," Akechi admitted, blinking when Akira just stared at him. 

_Wasn't much of a fair win._

"I beg your pardon?"

Akira motioned to his right hand holding the cue stick. _I thought your left hand was dominant. Ambidextrous then?_

She watched as Pretty Boy's eyes widened in surprise before chuckling, eyes sparkling with mirth and wonder. "You're very observant, aren't you?" He murmured.

Akira shrugged. _I see a lot of things._

He blinked, lips quirking into a smirk. "So those glasses of yours are just for show then?"

Akira tilted her head, lenses hiding her grey eyes as she gave him a grin in return. _Sorry, but that's part of my background story which is unlocked at rank four of friendship,_ she teased. 

Akechi hummed, one hand lifting to rest against his chin in thought. "I suppose that means we have to get to know each other more then." He smiled, seeing the surprise on her face. Honestly, he felt the same because he actually _meant_ it. "Something about you truly intrigues me. And I find myself wanting to know you further. It's strange."

 _I could say the same,_ she admitted after a moment's pause. Her gaze caught the time on the clock nearby. Her expression seemed to deflate, that spark of liveliness within seeming to dull quickly. 

Time to return to reality.

_I have to get going, unfortunately._

Akechi set his cue down, glancing at his watch. "I see. I'm due to be somewhere as well soon. How the time seems to fly within worthwhile company."

Akira placed a hand over her heart, mildly touched. _Careful there, Pretty Boy. You're going to start making me swoon if you keep it up._

He laughed. "I get the feeling it would take more than that to make you _swoon_."

Akira winked. _Stick around long enough and you can find out._

* * *

Akechi had ridden the train with her back to Shibuya, the two back to texting one another on the semi-crowded tube after locating open seats. Akira was successfully getting in between those cracks of the mask he wore in public, gaining a peek at the real Goro Akechi beneath.

A right bastard, and she _loved_ it. 

In return, Akechi was able to see the dry humor that seemed to be permanently lodged in her throat with none the wiser. Not to mention just how intelligent she was, effectively ensnaring his attention as they both danced around too personal questions still, able to weasel on odd detail here and there out of the other without much thought or effort.

Akira discovered that he actually didn't like sweets much to which she teased that his fans would moan in despair if that ever leaked into public. Akechi had not so subtly threatened her if that were to happen. Not that she would because it was something he had shared with her and Akira had the feeling that giving someone an actual fact about yourself was a bit of a loaded weapon.

Like her, Akechi had trust issues with others. She imagined that him being a bit of a celebrity made it more so. At least she had the small comfort of being being unknown to others in public.

So in return, she offered a tidbit about herself which is how Akechi discovered that Akira had a fondness for folklore and mythology.

When she mentioned that, he was nearly caught off guard by Robin Hood's curiosity prodding at him. But when Kurusu mentioned Norse mythology in particular, Akechi was surprised to feel _Loki's_ interests peak. That...that has never happened before. 

Robin Hood was usual a calming and warm presence in the back of his mind, able to quiet the usual harsh and cold steel whispering of Loki, claiming that they should destroy pesky fools who thought him, thought _them_ , beneath themselves. 

Now though, _both_ of his Personas were curious about this girl in particular. And Goro, well, he didn't know exactly what to do with that actually, especially when _Loki_ demanded he ask her about his myths in particular.

_Detective Pretty Boy 🔎_

_I must say that I have a small interest in Norse mythology myself. I always felt a sort of admiration for the God of Mischief and Fire._

Loki purred in satisfaction in the back of his mind, attention focused on her reply. Eager it seemed and didn't _that_ throw Goro for a loop. This was a complete 180 of the Persona that had been forced upon him.

_Cough Drop 🍬_

_Ah! Loki! I admire him too!_

_Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't go completely feral from_ **_all_ ** _the shit he was put through. Like damn, if_ **_I_ ** _was him, I'm sure I would have burned Asgard to the ground and placed the blame on the piece of shit Odin because, lord, does that douche bag_ **_deserve_ ** _it for what he put Lokes through._

_Cough Drop 🍬_

_And don't even_ **_GET_ ** _me started on Thor's crimes against the Trickster God!_

_Cough Drop 🍬_

_I mean, I'm not saying Loki didn't have his faults either,_ **_BUT,_ ** _I truly believe he got the short end of the stick on everything._

_Cough Drop 🍬_

_#LokiDeservesGoodThings_

_👏👏👏👏_

Goro was stunned as he felt Loki's amusement. And was that...pride?

 ** _Do keep this one around Little Detective. She is most entertaining_** , he hissed quietly. Pleased.

He was glad that Kurusu was so focused on her rambling, his phone buzzing in his hands with each message she sent as she went off. Goro didn't want her to notice how shaken he felt over the fact that for once, Loki wasn't muttering and whispering the best ways to kill a man into his ears, as if the Persona was looming over him, Robin Hood the only wall between them that kept Goro from sinking into true madness.

For once, it felt like Loki stood _with_ him.

It was in that moment when Goro decided that his plans needed a change. That maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be **_so_** terrible to make a friend.

Just this once.

Because if Kurusu had captured **_both_** of his Personasattention, then she was worth having in his life.

To what ends remained to be seen.

But if she could do this, then was it possible...?

_Was there a chance that Akira Kurusu had the ability to be a Persona user like him?_

* * *

**I am thou....**

* * *

_I pray..._

_...-age reaches..._

_...hands of fate..._

_...no more..._

_...some...new..._

_...never..._

_But what are Tricksters_

_without..._ _chaos?_

**Author's Note:**

> YA BOI GORO BE SHOOKETH
> 
> Once Akira finds out (because she's a shit and she _will_ ), Goro will have ALL of the regrets. Just like how he'll never live down the pancakes comment.


End file.
